A Simple Kiss Can Lead To So Much More
by LordCanine
Summary: Pan asks Goku to train her because she's tried of being on the sidelines while everyone else risk their lives for her and everyone else. Goku, being the kind hearted person he is, says yes. Pan gets excited, so excited that it cuased them to accidentally kiss. But it was just a kiss, right? So why can't they just forget about it? WARNING: Incest! Don't like, don't read.
1. The Kiss

**A Simple Kiss Can Lead To So Much More**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

**Chapter 1: The Kiss**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Kiss

"Grandpa!" A young eightneen year old girl calls out.

She has short black hair with an orange scarf wrapped around her head. She looked like another Videl only dressed differently. She had on a short sleeve red t-shirt, that showed her very smooth and toned stomach. Her eyes were black and she wore some short jeans that showed off her long legs. A chain hung on her right side connected to her jeens. She was small for her age and looked like she was eleven or thirteen years old. **(Teen Gohan's height, he looked like an eleven or thirteen year old to me.) **Her name is Son Pan, daugher of Son Gohan and Videl Satan.

"What is it Pan?" said Grandpa shouts back.

He had black, unruly, spiky hair. his eyes were black like everyone else in his family. He wore a blue and white gai. He was fifteen years old, again. All thanks to the black star dragonballs. Yet he looked like he was thirteen or fifteen. His name is Son Goku or aslo known to many as Kararot. He is one of the last surviving sayian warriors from planet Vegeta. He is also the father of Son Goten and Son Gaohan, father of Pan. And the husband of Chichi, daughter of the Ox king.

His ultimate rival is Vegeta, prince of all the sayians, also on Earth with him. His best friend is Krillin. Krillin's wife is andriod 18. Goku's other friends consist of Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Master Roshi **(his second teacher after his Grandpa Gohan)**, Bubbles **( a monkey on King Kai's planet)**, and a bug **( also on King Kai's planet and I can't remember his name)**. There is also Puar **(Yamcha's best friend and traveling compainion)**, Bulma Briefs **(Vegeta's wife and the first friend Goku ever made as a kid)**, Bulm's parents (Mrs. Briefs and Dr. Briefs), Videl Satan **(Hercule Satan's daughter and Gohan's wife)**, Trunks **(Bulma's and Vegeta's son)**, Bulla or Bra ( I'm calling her Bulla) **(Trunks sister)**, Hercule, and Phat Buu (Good Buu).

"Grandpa will you train with me", Pan asks Goku.

"Sure Pan, but why?" Goku asks her.

"Well, I want to get stronger. Everytime we fought against somone strong like Baby or Omega, I couldn't do anything to help. I was just so helpless and it makes me feel useless, when I just sit around and watch the reat of you fight and risk your lives for mine and everybody elses".

" Pan your not useless or helpless".

"Yes I am! Whenever we fought a shadow dragon, I wasn't strong rnough to handle most of them. You had to come in and save me. I barely even helped you fight them, Baby, or Super 17. I just sat on the sidelines, powerless to help you or anyone else. Papa, Mama, Uncle Goten, Trunks, Bulla and Vegeta all fought 17. All I did was sit back and watch them fight. Then, when you fought him, you almost died. If 18 hadn't come you would have. You all needed help and I couldn't do a thing to help you! All I do is watch!"

Tears start to fall from Pan's eyes. They run down her chee like a flood hitting a city. It's then that Goku realizes that really wants this. "_She really wants to help us that musch, huh?_"Goku thinks, "_Gohan' mighty kill me for this later, but I handle that later_". Goku walks over to Pan and pulls her into a hug. He hugs her closely to him and she grabs ahold of his gai, tightly. Goku rubs her back trying to calm her. Pan let's all her tears out and sobs openly into Goku's chest. "_She must have held this in for a long time_", Goku thinks to himself. Once she calms down, after a while, she sighs and steps away from Goku. She wipes the tears fromher eyes and cheeks and smiles up at Goku.

"Thanks grandpa", Pan says with a slight blush of embrassment onher cheeks.

"No problem Pan", Goku tells her.

"So?"

"So what?"

Pan sighs and just shakes her head, "Will you trein with me?"

"Sure I'd love to, epescially since it means so much to you".

"Yes!" Pan jumps up and down cheering. Goku just stands aside and smiles at her. Then, Pan jumps at Goku, hugging him tightly. Goku laughs nervously and rubs the back of his haed and hugs Pan with one arm. Pan lets go of Goku and starts t jump around cheering again. Only this time she misses her footing and slips. Out of reaction she reaches for Gokua nad grabs his tail, causing both of them to fall. They roll down the short hill they were just on top of. They roll half way up another hill and roll back down. They land in the middle of both hills.

Opening their eyes, they stare at each other. They freeze in placeand stare into each others eyes. Goku, for the first time, notices a light red ring arond Pan's pupil. It gives her this sort of fire in her eyes. Pan, also for the first time, notices a light ring of ocean blue mixed with green surrounding Goku's pupil. It calm her and put her in some sort of trance. They stare at each other a couple of seconds longer, before they start to lean closer to each other. They lean closer to and closer to each other, until their lips meet in a powerful kiss. The kiss sends a thousand sparks of electricity through them and around them. At the same time both of their eyes snap open and Goku leaps off of Pan.

"I um...", Goku couldn't think of what to say.

Pan was blushing harder and redder than a tomato, " Ummm...let's start our training tomorrow'.

"Ummm...sure".

"Alright, bye Goku".

"Bye my sweet Pan".

They both fly off inthe direction of their homes.

-With Pan-

"_Did I just call my grandpa Goku? And why can't I get that kiss off my MInd?_" sighs, "_Whatever I get to start training tomorrow and become stronger. I won't have to sit on the sidelines anymore, I 'll actually be able to help. After that's all done, then I can figure everything out about that kiss_".

-With Goku-

"_Did I just kiss my own granddaughter? And I'm pretty sure I said something I shouldn't have, but I can't remember what it was. Oh man! I hope Chichi doesn't find out about htis. She'll kill me!_" he sweats st this thought, "_And Viel might hrlp her if sh finds out. Oh man! What about Gohan?! This could get ugly_"

* * *

**And there you have it the fist chapter.**

**Next time: The training begins. Pan goes all out against Goku and Goku takes it to the next level to push her beyond her limits. Will it work? Or will he be over doing just a biT? Find out in the next chapter of this family taboo of love.**


	2. Training

**A Simple Kiss Can Lead To So Much More**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. I own my own ideas for this story. GokuXPan Forever.**

**Chapter 2: Training**

* * *

Chapter 2: Training

The next day, when Pan woke up, she was eagered to start her training immediately and become stronger. She gets dressed and reaces out of her room door. She rushes downstairs and greets her parents. They smile at her as she sits at her table. Pan blows through her food in a matter of seconds, eating like a sayian for the first time in her life. Her parents notice this and raise an eyebrow each at , Videl decides to speak up.

"Honry?" she asks.

"Yes Mom?" Pan replies.

"Don't you think you should slow doen".

"I can't, I have to hurry".

"Hurry?" Gohan saks, "Hurry for what?"

"No time to explain gotta go bye!"

Pan finishes eating and rushes out he door, waving goodbye to her parents. Who just stare at how fast she rushed off. Both Thinking, "_What's going on?_" Pan leaps in the air once she's outside and flies full speed to Goku's house. On the way there, she begans to think to herself. "_I wonder if I can finally reach super sayian! If I can, maybe I can help out more in fights!_" With that in her on her mind, Pan flies even faster to Goku's house. Faster than she can exactually go with the sane lightening from whrn she kissed Goku by accident arond her.

-At Goku's House-

Goku is sitting at the kitchen table with Chichi and his second son, Son Goten, Pan's uncle. Both Goku and Goten were downing down their food in a matter of seconds. It was plate after plate and Goku was already on his fiftyth bolw and still going. Chichi sighed at them both and went to sip her tea. Goku reached his sixtyth bowl as last night's occurance played through his mind. "_I kissed my granddaughter and I...;liked it. What is wrong with me?! Chichi told me before that on earth people don't have anything other than family relationships with family. So, why did that kiss feel so right? **(Sigh)** I need to get over this_", he thinks.

"_But you can't, can you?" a voice asks him in the back of his mind, "Your not even human, earth's rules don't apply to you"._

Before Goku acan reply or figure out were that voice came from, there was a knock at the door. Goku puts down his a hundredth bowl and let's out a loud burp. He remembered Pan was going to come over, so they could head out and train. But he didn't expect her to be so early. He gets up and stretches as Chichi answers the door.

"Oh, Hi Pan!" Chichi greets Pan, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to train with grandpa", Pan tells her excitedly.

Goku quickly finishes oaff a hundred more bowls and rushes over to Pan and Chichi. (How doea he do that! I want to do that too! Damn it!)

"Sorry, Pan. I didn't think you'd come this early", Goku says as he apologized to Pan.

'It's okay grandpa", Pan says still excxited, "I'm just excited that's all".

Goku laughs, run=bbing the back of his head. Chichi sighs and shakes her head at her husband. "_I swear he's such a kid_", she thinks to herself. Goku explains to Chichi about Pan wanting to get stronger so He won't get in trouble with her. He, of course, left out the fact that him and Pan kissed, even if it was only an accident. When everything was explained, Goku flies off with Pan. They head to a clearing just ten miles from Goku's house, fifteen from Gohan's house, and twenty from Caspule Corp. and Bulma's house. They land an immediately face each other. Pan didn't want to wait and Goku could tell. She was much like him when it came to fighting and training.

"Alright Pan, come at me with everytjing you've got", Goku tells her, slipping into his turtle hermit stance. He lowere his kai to Pan's leavel as well.

"You sure grandpa?" Pan asks, smirking at him.

Goku smirks back at her, " Yup I'm sure", Goku rplies.

"Okay!"

Pan charges full speed at Goku and throws a right hook at his face. Goku, fighting at Pan' level, side-steps the punch and counters with his own. Pan grabs his fist and tries to knee him in the gut. Goku blocks her knee with his own, THey stare each other straight in the eyes. Pan has a fire burning in her eyes while she smirks at Goku. Goku's eyes hold there own fire seeing Pan's and he's smirking right back at her.

Goku tosses Pan up into the air , taking her by surprise. He kicks her in the gut as he tosses her up, sending her up faster and futher into the air. Caught by surprise, Pan takes Goku's attack full force to heu stomach and goes flying up. Goku flies right after her immediately. He wasn't going to hold back much, even if he was fighting at Pan's level. He trows another punch at Pan. Pan blocks with her forearm, stilling flying up, and kicks Goku in the head. She sends him flying away and uses her kai to stop her in mid flight. Goku stops himself a few feet away from Pan. He was smirking at her again. Pan smirked right back at him as she readied herslf for him to attack.

"_She's better than she gives herself crediit for_", Goku thinks to himself, "_But she's right she needs to be stronger. I didn't realize how much she could have actually died while she was away with me until now_". Goku flies closer to Pan and levels himself with her. Now their eyes werte in line with each others and he just stared at her, still smirking. Pan keeps herself readty for anything he might throw at her. What happened next she wasn't prepared for. Goku went super sayian wiyhout giving any indication he was going to. To say Pan was shock would be an understatement. She was blown way, she didn't think he'd do it so early in their fight. "_Am I really ready for this?_" she thinks.

"Grandpa?" Pan asks slightly nervous.

"Don't worry Pan", Goku tells her, "I'm going to take it up a notch. This way you'll get stronger like your dad did".

"Okay", Pan replies determinely.

Pan starts to power up and her power level easily surpasses Cooler's and Frieza's. Goku was only about five thousand above her, he was still fighting at her level. Pan stops poering up and charges at Goku for the second time during their fight. She trows kicks and punches at him. Goku uses him superior speed to easily dodge all of het attacks. But he made on mistake, Pan iis a women. Meaning she can fake a punch or increase her speed. She did both. She threw a kick at his side. Goku jumps over it, but it still hits him. The reason being, when he jumped, Pan changed thr diection of her kick and the speed of it. It hits Goku righ in his righ side and a punch lands straight into his gut. And another kick to his left side sends him flying away. Of course Pan charges up and flies after him. She reaches him and tries to hit him with an axe hammer. Goku flips around her and kicks her to the ground. "_I need to take her more seriously_", he thinks. He flies down at Pan and disappears. Pan gets up looking for him, only to get kicked in the chin. Her teeth clench in pain as she is sent flying up. Goku appears in front of her and kicks her awy from him. She goes flying vertically away. He appaers by her and grabs her by her legs. He slams her into the ground and flies back into the air. Then he begans to charge a kamehameha wave.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!"

Pan lands on the ground as she hears Goku shout. She quickly flips over and lands on her feet. Cupping her hands together, she prepares her own Kamehameha wave.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAAAAA!"

The two attacks collide and a power struggle begins. Pan is losing Bably as Goku is still stronger than her. Goku's blast was pushing her's back with some ease. "_Is this it? Is this all I can do?...NO! I can't just lose like this. I won't ! Not... like this!"_ Pan thinks. Suddenly, her anger shoots through the roof. Her eyes turn completely white. Yellow kai energy starts to flow around her. Then, her power level sky rockets through the roof. Using her new found strength, Pan pushes Goku's attack back at him. "_Damn it! Wasn't expecting that",_Goku laughs in his head. Putting more energy into his attack and with a shout, he pushes Pan's attack just as it reaches him. That was a cloce call, a very close call. Then, Goku realizes that Pan just went false super sayian like he had when he fought Lord Slug. Goku's blast easiuly over powers Pan's now and pushes it all the way back at her. There's an explosion and dust flies everywhere. When the clears, Pan can be seen lieing on the ground panting heavily. Goku was in the air staring at her with a full blown smile on his face. "_She's almost there_", he thinks, "_Just a liitle bit more and she'll be there. She just needs another push_".

Goku uses instant transmission and lands by Pan. Just as he does Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Bulla, and Videl arrive. Then Piccolo appears and yes he's out of hell. Regular dragon balls rock! Anyway, they were all there becaused they sensed Goku's and Pan's high power levels. At first they weren't going to check it outy seeing as the power levels weren't all that power even if the surpassed both Cooler's and Frieza's. But when Goku wnt super sayian, they got curious, but still waited. Then, when Pan power levl sky rocketed, they decided to check it out. They didn't expect to find Pan and Goku standing in a clearing miles from all of their houses.

"Dad?" Gohan asks.

"Gohan?" Goku replies, looking at all of them, "What are all of you doing here?"

"We came to see what those two power levels were", Gotn tells him.

"Oh, that was just me and Pan training. She wanted me to help her get stronger, so she wouldn't have to sit on the sidelines anymore and watch as we all fought. I taught Bulma and Chichi some moves, but their taking breaks for a while, so I told Pan I'd help her. We were training and she was stronger than she gave herself credit for and I fought close to Pan's level".

"So those were your power levels that suddenly sky rocketed?"

"Yup. I went super sayian to push her like I did Gohan, sorry Videl".

"As long as she's alright it's alright with me", she simply tells him, but the look in her eyes promises pain if Pan gets hurt.

"_So that's why she was in a rush today", _Gohan and Videl think simaltaneously.

Goku gulps and continues, "Then, we had a blast battle. Pan was losing badlt, when she snapped. She almost went supersayian, but was only half way there. That alone gave her enough energy to push my attck all the way back at me. She would have had me if I didn't put more power into my kamehameha wavw and over powered her's", Goku finishes telling them.

He leaves everyone, except Vegeta who looked indifferent, shocked. Pan's power level was close to Majin Buu (the fat one)and it easily Surpassed Cell's in his perfect from (after he blew up and came back). While, eveyone, except Vegeta, was shocked, but happy and one of them was a little jealous. it was Bulla who was jealous. She hasn't eached super sayian yet and she was training way longer than Pan and harder. She trained with her father and brother. Trunks went easy on her, but Vegeta didn't. Yet she still hadn't reached super sayian yet, but in one day Pan gets closer than she ever has after fighting her grandfather. It just wasn't fare! Right now she felt like she could just cry, but she holds her tears back and looks semi-emotionless. Which noone noyices, except Goku.

Goku being who he is, colud sense Bulla's Jealous, but didn't say anything about it. "_I'll talk to her later_", he thinks. He turns back to Pan and sits down next to her. He picks her up and sits her on his lap. She leans her head on his shoulder, trying to snuggle close to him. Goku smiles down at her lovingly, while petting her head and running his fingers through her hair. Some lightening also surrounds them for a brief period of time. Lucky, for him, noone else notice this, well except for teo people. Vegeta and Bulla noticed. Only Vegeta anly smirk at them like he knew what was going on, but said nothing. Goku didn't notice him smirk. However, he did notice Bulla's jealous grow as she glared at them, yet she did nor sid anything.

"Goku?" Trunks asks.

"Yeah, what is it Trunks?" Goku replies.

"Can you help my dad train my sister? I don't have enough time anymore with watch over capsul corp. and all."

"Sure, I'd be happy ", Goku rpleies cheerfully, "That's if it's fine with Bulla and Vegeta? Besides Pan could use another sparing partner."

"Not a problem with me ", Bulle replies, "_Maybe now I 'll finally reach super sayian"._

"I have no problem with it Kakorot", Vegeta states, " Just remember we still have a score to settle".

"Goku smiles at Vegets, "How about in three days. Meanwhile, I'll rain Pan and you'll train Bulla. Them all four of us will meet up in an open area a couple of mioles from here"

"Fine by me".

-3 Days Later-

For the nwext three days Goku and Pan trained at Goku's house. And each and every day Pan would grow stronger. She grew closer and closer to super sayian. All she needed on one mre tiny push. Just one more. Right now they were heading to the spot the first trained in three days ago. When they got there, Vegeta and Bulla were waiting for them. Then, they all fly to the rocky area. They land in the biggest pace there. As they land Goku smirks at Vegeta. Vegeta smirks right back at him.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Bulla asks.

"It's a two on two", Goku explains, "Pan and me versus you and Vegeta. Feel free to jump into our fight any time you want, but we wion't enterfere with yours".

"Dad?" Bulla asks for premission to join his fight whenever she wants to.

"I have no problem with it", Vegeta says his power level slowly rising.

Vegeta transforms into a super sayian. smirking like the devil. Goku transforms into a super sayian, smiling like an idiot. They rise into the air slowly, keeping their eyes lock with each other. They stop about sixty feet in the air. Then, Pan locks eyes with Bulla who was smirking. Pan smirks right back at with a smile mixed with her smirk. All opponents face each othert and the tension rises. The "battle" of the sayians is about to begin.

* * *

**And there you have it the second chapter.**

**Next time: Goku and Pan go against Vegeta and Bulla(Bra). Will Pan finally get the push she needs to get super sayian? What about Bulla? And why is Bulla sojeasous of Pan being around Goku? And then Goku gets thoughts about Pan. What kind of thoughts? If you want to know you're going to have read the next chapter. Bye.**


End file.
